


The Lords of Time

by Symbolnotes



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Regular Show, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Gen, The Doctor and The Monk used to be Friends, The Monk truly wants his Childhood friend back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbolnotes/pseuds/Symbolnotes
Summary: The Doctor just wants an Ordinary day but soon it was ruined when one other Person he hates to deal with decides tomess with him leading them two fight like Cats and Dogs





	1. Prologue - The Meddling Monk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnoKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/gifts).



"Where is it!?" Mortimus looks around the Desk in the Doctor's Office in St. Luke's College, he wept through the top of the Desk and the Drawers but whatever He is looking for, He can't seem to find it. Mortimus plops down on the chair with an Irritable sigh and looks straight ahead. "If I where the Doctor, which I can, where would I hide the Circuit?"

He gave one more sweep in the Office, as his view got to his right side of the Office to where there are shelves of hardcover books, old ones by the looks of them by the lack of designs, He placed to of his first fingers on his lips as they are puckered out a bit, He got up from the Chair and began to walk to the Side of the Office. As Mortimus got closer to the Shelves, he places His index finger on one of the books and began to slide his finger from book to book down the line until he stopped on one specific boo of his choosing, a teethy gin forms on his face, He took the book out of the shelf and opens it.  
In the book was a device that is a roughly the size of a Baseball sitting in the cutout shape in the pages, Mortimus takes the device out from the pages and drops the book to the floor, Mortimus began laughing almost like a maniac. "You thought you gonna keep me grounded forever, Doctor? Well, you are wrong."  
He began running out to the doorway of the Office.

Mortimus came running in the lower levels of the School, He stops in one area where there is a tall metallic door with circular symbols, looking ahead of him is a tall narrow metallic Cylinder, He began to grin in excitement as he runs towards it, the narrow grey door opens and He immediately went in the tall metallic Cylinder and the door closed.  
Inside the room of the Cylinder is Bigger in the Inside, everywhere is white and simple with Control Console at the center of the room which Mortimus walk towards it with the device still in his hand he bends his knees to reach down underneath one side on the panels of the control console, He places the Circut within the Console and then He got up from under there.  
He pressed both of his hands together and began rubbing them up and down. "Now for the magic to happen."  
He reached one of his hands to the Panel of the Console, he flips one of the switches, it started with a thud which made Mortimus to have his fingers crossed, He watched as that in the center of the Control Console, the Glass Cylinder began moving up and down along with the wheezing and the groaning filled the room, Mortimus began jumping and shouting in joy. "Yes! For over five decades the TARDIS still works! Now then Doctor, We shall play a Game and I know to start too, as I know your little secret."  
He began messing around with the controls. "I know about the Fallen King, and I know where you keeping him."  
Soon the Groaning and the wheezing ends with the same thud, He looked up to the scanner that is mounted on the ceiling and the visuals displays like an underground cave, Mortimus grins. "Thousand feet below the Earth surface."


	2. Prologue - The Doctor

The Doctor lays on the beach flat on his back with his coat spread out like a blanket, with his hands behind his head, the Doctor has a white with red paisley banded Fedora sitting on his face like as if he is using it more than just block the sunlight and more to block out the rest of the Universe.  
The Doctor's Friends, and Mordecai, Steven which he brought two other Gems which haven't met, walking towards him, All of them stood on each side of him.  
"So this is The Doctor?" Peridot asked Steven, the Doctor let out a small irritable sigh.  
"Well, that's what He seems to go by," Steven said Peridot leans in more closely.  
”So what is this ’The Doctor?”  
The Doctor removed his fedora from his face and immediately gander at the Green Gem. ”Not a stone if that's in your mind.” He said.  
Peridot yelped and hopped quickly backward as the Doctor sat from the sand.  
"Welcome to back to Earth," Mordecai said.  
"Yes, glad to be back." The Doctor said. Mordecai can sense the Sarcasm in the tone of the Doctor's Voice. "So is there any reason why you guys are bugging me?"  
"I just wanted to introduce you to the other Gems you haven't met yet," Steven spoke, the Doctor looked at the Two standing beside Steven.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I'm a Space, Time Traveller." The Doctor lays back down.  
"Trust me, He's a sweet guy, He's just got manner issues," Mordecai said. The Doctor lifted his head up off the coat he still has placed on the sand.  
"Wait, what did you just say?" He asked.  
"And there he goes with the Ego."  
The Doctor sat completely up again. "Well I have introduced myself, what are you two?"  
"I'm Lapis Lazuli.” She said dryly.  
”And I am Peridot Facut-2F.."  
The Doctor held his hand. "Spare me the details." Peridot just grumbles under her voice, the Doctor looks around and notice there are a few missing people. "Where are the rest?"  
"In the Temple,” Steven responded.  
The Doctor turned his attention to Him. ”Doing what?”  
”Well, all I know is that Rigby is." Mordecai gave a rambling gesture with his hand. The Doctor rubs both of his eyes with one of his hand.  
"Well, that's Rigby for ya." The Doctor said.


End file.
